A Cinderella Story with a Twist
by Animeluver4evertimes2
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has had a tough life, and he hasn't even reached puberty yet! But, when the opportunity to dance with the Prince of England arrives, he'll kinda wish he hadn't gone for it, seeing as the Prince is a total prick! Yaoi! No like, no read!
1. Prolouge

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Well, it's almost Christmas, so I thought I would write a new fanfic in time for the holidays! Plus, it's for one of my best friends, Druiza. Go check her out. She's a really good author! And without further ado, I present you Chapter One!**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Once upon a time…

_Okay, wait a minute. Isn't that how every fairy tale begins? Isn't it a bit overused and cliché? Okay, I'm just gonna cut to the chase._

It began with a young boy of about four years. His name was Ciel Phatomhive. His father was one of the most well-known toy makers in the entire world, and one of the richest. That's what everybody liked to point out about him. His mother was beautiful, her blond hair and smile brighter than any of the sun's rays of light. She was a very talented actress, but was very ill most of the time, so her time was put to getting better instead of what she really wanted to do. The Phatomhives were a happy family, their bond unbreakable.

That is, until Ciel's mother died of the disease that had plagued her entire life.

Ciel was about eight at the time, and both his father and he mourned their loss. The pair's lives changed from there. His father now kept to himself more and more often, and he would stay out later than he usually did. He came back drunk, yet he never beat his son. No, instead, he wept into his pillow endlessly for hours before drifting into a deep sleep. The two drifted apart until it seemed as if they stood on two different ends of the Earth.

Then, on Ciel's tenth birthday, his father was married to a widow by the name of Angelina Durless. She was entirely clad in red, but that was to be expected, seeing as her nickname was Madame Red. Ciel was enraged at his father for not telling him anything, and he soon found out that that day was going to change his life for the worse.

A year passed, and Ciel's father, Vincent, suddenly grew ill. Throughout the year, his condition grew worse, and no doctor could figure out what was making matters worse. Ciel noticed that every day, Madame Red would give Vincent a cup of Earl Grey tea, his favorite. He soon came to the realization that Angelina was poisoning his father. He also realized that he could really care less about his father. So, two days after his wedding anniversary, Vincent Phatomhive died of Mercury poisoning, but, nobody knew except for Phatomhives.

Two years passed by, and it was, by far, the worst of his life. Little did he know that Ms. Durless had two other daughters named Elizabeth and Angela, but was hiding them from his father. He spent those long, agonizing years working his ass off for those three women, doing anything that they wished him to do, and punished him whenever he didn't. He became their servant, forced to wear dresses and forced to become a girl in the presence of his relatives. He was starting to lose the real Ciel, and his thirteenth birthday was quickly approaching. That is where this story begins.

**Animeluver4evertimes2: So? How did I do? Okay? Lame? Tell me in a review, por favor!** **Thanks to everybody that read this, and I hope to see you next time too! And, hope you like this Druiza! It's written especially for you! **


	2. Bad Day

**Animeluver4evertimes2: I'm back everyone! And with another chapter too! Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorite, and whatnot! That totally made my day! And, since I forgot to put this in the first chapter, Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the lovely Yana Toboso! Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Bad Day**

Ciel awoke with a groan, running his hand through his hair, which was, since birth, an odd shade of blue. He already had a headache, sensing that his siblings and step-mother would start bitching to him at any moment. He arose with a sigh, his bed creaking loudly at his movements. He stretched a bit, his bones creaking and popping just about everywhere. He knew that wasn't supposed to happen, but, after a while, Ciel had gotten used to it.

He pushed himself off of the bed, a yawn escaping his mouth as he opened his window's curtain to let in at least a little light to work by. He took a peek outside, and cringed at what he saw. He had woken at the break of dawn again, and knew that, instead of eating breakfast, he would be stuck taking a nap. Again.

He gave a sound of sadness as he slowly trudged to his closet, not wanting the day to start. He quickly, but quietly, opened the wooden door to his closet, and a frown appeared on Ciel's face, just like it did every day. Every inch of his closet was filled to the brim with frilly, lacey, girly dresses, most too short for his liking. But, he couldn't complain. Literally. If he did, he got a whip to the face, which hurt like hell if you had another scar on your face. Which he did. Which resulted in making the lashings worse.

Ciel shivered at the memories, reaching for the eye patch that had adorned his face for about five months now. If he truly tried to remember what had happened, he would be plagued with nightmares and painful headaches for a week, maybe even two. So, he has tried to repress the memories from ever arising again. Though, there were those moments that they showed their ugly heads… But, other than those specific times, they kept themselves well hidden, and Ciel didn't complain in the slightest.

He grabbed one at random, and quickly put it on, cursing at all of the straps, buttons, and zippers on the accursed garment. _Why do most dresses have to be so damn complicated, _ran through his mind as he struggled to get his arms through the armholes. After about fifteen minutes of attempting to put the dress on resulted in his victory, which he took to heart as he put his hands on his hips and laughed quietly to himself. If anyone had randomly passed, the scene they would have seen would make their pace quicken and their minds blown for the day.

Ciel took a moment to check himself out in the mirror in his room, a slight red blush forming on his cheeks. This was one of the skimpiest dresses he had ever seen! If he even slightly bent over, everyone would be able to get a good look at his ass, whether they wanted to or not. And the design! By the way he looked at it; he looked like one of those frou-frou girls from those cutsie animes! His sleeves were poofy like cream puffs, but tight when they traveled down his arm. The dress length stopped at where booty shorts would, and the bottom was adorned with lace you would see on a Victorian dress. Around his middle, a big purple bow was tied tightly, almost cutting off his circulation. The collar was a V-neck, and a low one at that, almost reaching halfway down his chest. The entire thing was a deep shade of pink, except for the bow, the lace and the sleeves, which were all a pure white. In the back, straps were holding the dress in place, and a garnet-like chocker was forced around his neck, causing him great distress. It was damn itchy! All in all, he was seriously starting to consider possible suicide.

Before he could even consider changing out of his outfit, the screams started, loud and clear as day.

"CIEL! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SERVE IT ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Angela screamed in that snooty tone of hers, which positively oozed dominance. It reminded Ciel of a trainer commanding his dog to sit, or they would whip them. He would never do that, of course. He loved dogs, just didn't want to own one after his last dog, Sebastian, had died. That brought a frown to his face, but it was quickly wiped off when the yelling intensified.

"CIEL!" could be heard from probably China, so for Ciel, it resulted in him becoming half-deaf. He shook his head a bit to at least salvage what little hearing he had left, and silently cursed under his breath. This was not going to be a good day, and he knew it.

Meanwhile, another young gentleman was having the same thought after having been summoned by his parents.

The man would be classified as a 'god' to most of the women who had seen him. They would comment about his height being like no other, how his hair was as black and silky as a raven's feathers, and how his skin was smoother than a porcelain dolls. Truthfully, he didn't give a shit of what anyone thought of him. All they wanted to do with him was have sex, anyway. If they even got to know him, they would leave faster than the speed of sound.

Because, in reality, he was one of the world's biggest pricks.

Of course, he kept that side of him secret from everyone. Not even his parents knew what he did in his time when he was alone. And, he was happy because of that. However, his parents were now wasting his precious seconds because they had something 'important' to tell him. What complete and utter bullshit. The last time they had called him in, it was to tell him that one of his cousins had died. Like he cared. He hadn't had even known her, and yet, he was expected to mourn and cry for her like a good relative would? He didn't think so.

He walked slowly towards his parent's room, trying to lengthen the time he had alone before his parents ruined it with their stupid banter. He knocked on the door, making sure to be a tad louder than he should be.

"Come in!" came muffled through the door, the pair saying it in unison. The man groaned. He absolutely abhorred it when they did that. He opened the door slowly, the creaking of the hinges the loudest sound in the house at that moment. He stepped in, and closed the door behind him, hoping that the talk wouldn't take all that long.

"Ah, Sebastian! Come in, come in my boy!" his father yelled happily, motioning for him to come closer to the two. Reluctantly, he obliged, taking the necessary steps in order for him to be directly in front of his parents. A frown made its way onto Sebastian's face as he let out a deep sigh. He bowed before talking.

"Mother. Father. Good afternoon. Whatever did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, trying to act as polite as possible without bursting in a fit of rage (which he so wanted to do at that moment).

"Sebastian, your father and I have been discussing the fact that you're turning twenty this Saturday, and that you have not found a bride yet." his mother told him, concern leaking into her tone, which pissed off Sebastian to no end.

"Son, your mother is right. The law says that you have to be married by your twentieth birthday in order to inherit the throne. So, we have decided to have a ball to find and betroth you to a beautiful young princess. And, I suggest you choose your own bride, because if you don't make a decision, we will." his father threatened with a death glare.

Sebastian's eye twitched. He couldn't BELIEVE that his parents had called him for this! If he wasn't pissed before, he was beyond pissed now! They had chosen to have a ball for him without even bothering to tell him until they were already preparing for it?! He got up from his bow, and started to protest rapidly.

"But father, mother! You can't do this! I've told you countless times that I do not wish to marry! Cancel this ball at once!" he pleaded, but really wanted to smack them both in the back of their heads and say what he really thought about the idea.

"It's been decided. There is no stopping this, son. You must be wed, and you must have an heir. Now, off with you! We must prepare for the ball, which will be held this Saturday. Tanaka! Take Sebastian to his room!" his father clapped his hands to summon their family's butler.

Tanaka had been in the family when Sebastian's grandfather had been alive. He was sort of like a family heirloom, being passed down from generation to generation. Now, he was very old, and he didn't even act like it. He quickly entered the room, and bowed before the royal court.

"You called, Your Majesty?" he replied in that tone that every butler was trained to talk in.

"Yes. Tanaka, please take Sebastian to his quarters now. Thank you." his father commanded with a wave of his hand.

"As you wish, Beelzebub-sama. Young master, shall we depart as your father desires?" Tanaka inquired to Sebastian, ready to stand up and escort the young prince to his room.

Sebastian glared at Tanaka, and sighed, knowing that his father wasn't going to let him out of this one. In truth, he really did like Tanaka. He was one of the people who didn't annoy Sebastian to no end. And, to him, Tanaka was like another father to him, if only for the reason Sebastian's father didn't play with him at all when he was young. But, over the years, he had deemed Tanaka the only person with whom he could truly be himself around.

"All right. Until next time we cross paths. Mother, father. I bid you two adieu." And with that, the prince and his butler departed from the room. The pair walked quickly, because the taller of the two was destined to explode soon, and they both knew that.

Tanaka slammed the door shut behind them, and two steps later, Sebastian erupted.

"What do they know about what's best for me or not?! I told them over and over that I didn't want to get married! But, they just don't listen! Do I need to drill it into their skulls with my fists to get them to understand?! Now I have to find some whorey, whiny princess just so I can screw with her and have babies?! Graaaah! I need to go stab something repeatedly. Tanaka…" Sebastian droned, already knowing what the other would respond.

"I will inform the Queen and King that you have been safely escorted to your room." the elder replied and bowed before taking off and letting Sebastian go off and do what he wanted to his heart's content.

Sebastian walked around for while before he let out a groan of annoyance. He had known today was going to be a bad day.

**Animeluver4evertimes2: And there you go! Finally done! Sorry for not updating earlier! I had school stuff to do over break... So, I'll try to update at least once a week! And please! Review! I would like to know what I did right and what I did wrong! Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all next chapter! **


	3. Operation: Party Crasher

**Animeluver4evertimes2: I am so, so, so, so sorry for not getting this chapter out earlier! I was swamped with finals and stuff and just plain procrastination…. I'll make it up to everybody by writing a long chapter! I hope you all like this! Thanks to everyone who has read so far, and on with the story!**

**Warnings: Some Lizzy bashing and some cursing. **

**Chapter 3: Operation: Party Crasher**

Ciel groaned for what seemed like the millionth time today, and it was only noon. For breakfast that morning, he had made French crepes with a multi-berry jam on top, sides of sugar, cinnamon, and cranberry sauce to go with it. He had placed them elegantly on the finest china money could afford, making sure to plate them elegantly. He had then proceeded to brew tea for his 'beloved' relatives, cursing multiple times as he had to go on his tip-toes to reach the tea leaves. His dress rode up a little, but that's all it needed for his ass to be showing.

He quickly grabbed the container and jumped down, remembering to pull down the back of his outfit. He opened the jar, and picked out some black tea leaves. He tried to remember what kind of tea they would make, and it came to him with the snap of his fingers. They made Darjeeling tea, one of his step-mother's favorite kinds. Mainly because it was hard to make, and when he made it, she poured it on his hands if she didn't find it 'satisfactory'. He shook his head as he remembered the last time that had happened. He then promptly proceeded to smack himself for getting off track. He shouldn't have been wasting time reflecting on the past! If he didn't get breakfast served to his relatives soon, they would whip him during the night for sure!

As his mind dwelled on that possible punishment, Ciel quickly gathered the china and tea cups onto three silver trays, making sure that not a thing was out of place. After confirming that everything was flawless, he walked slowly out of the kitchen, trying his hardest not to spill anything on his way to his sister's rooms. His stepmother had ordered him to serve her 'precious' daughters first, the reason being that the two were growing women and needed the sustenance. Ciel muttered to himself 'bullshit' before arriving at Elizabeth's room. He knocked, but not without a pause of hesitation at first, and did so three times. He heard a cheery "Come in!" and entered the room.

He cringed at the sight of his stepsister's room, as he did every day. If he had to describe it in one word, he wouldn't be able to describe how he really felt about it. Everything in the bedroom was pink, including the owner. Every piece of furniture ranged from what Ciel could only assume was every shade of pink scientists had discovered at the time. Not only were his eyes bleeding from all of the pink, but all of the furniture was gaudy, some of the pieces being too large for his tastes, others having designs that should've been on teacups instead of being under an ass all day. And, the thing that pissed him off the most was that the room was, once again, messy, dresses strewn all over the floor and stuffed animals hiding in every fucking crevice in the room. He really wished he was anywhere but there at the moment.

"Good morning Ciel!" Elizabeth crooned at the boy standing at the foot of her bed. She stretched her back, and then sighed as her back popped. Personally, Ciel didn't necessarily despise Elizabeth. He did hate her, for making his life miserable and forcing these wretched dresses on him, but he could actually bare with her. Besides, she was probably the kindest out of all of his other relatives. She would sometimes tell him words of encouragement and comfort, but, other than that, she was just as cruel as Angela or his stepmother.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Ciel replied with a monotonic tone, stepping closer towards the other and setting down her breakfast. He set the silver tray down on her lap and poured her tea, afterwards providing the girl with perfectly polished silverware so she could consume the crepes. It had taken Ciel three hours yesterday to polish all of the silverware last night. However, it would've taken only one hour if SOMEONE (a.k.a. Angela) hadn't of 'spilled' (thrown) all of it and told him to 'start all over if he didn't want mother to punish him'. He had been so pissed at that moment, he wish he could grow claws and gouge her eyes out. But, he had just glared at his step-sister and cleaned and polished every single spoon, fork, and knife. Again. He really started to contemplate either killing himself or committing a string of mass homicide. Whichever came first.

"I've told you countless times to call me Lizzy!" the blonde girl crooned, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she pouted in disdain. Of course, she thought she was so cute pulling off that little stunt on Ciel. It caused the boy to think the complete opposite of what this little brat of a step-sister wanted him to think. In truth, all the eye patch-wearing boy wanted to do at that moment was slap the pout off the other's mouth. But, if he did that, his back would be raw for weeks! So, he plastered on a fake smile and tried to explain such a simple concept to the brain-dead girl.

"Elizabeth, I would much rather call you by your full name. Telling someone to call you by a nickname usually insinuates that the pair is somewhat close or familiar with the other. And, as you already know, even though we are 'related', we aren't close. So, if you may. I will call you Elizabeth." Ciel whispered slowly and quietly, like one would treat a frightened kitten.

The young girl stared at the boy for a while, and blinked. Once. Twice. A third time before she tilted her head to the side and asked,

"What does insinuate mean?"

Ciel resisted the urge to wring his hands around Elizabeth's neck, though barely. He did, however, proceed to perform a face-palm. He regretted it for the slap he produced did sting quite a bit. But really? Did he really have to treat the person in front of him like a two-year old, explaining every little thing that came out of his mouth? Or maybe he simply should keep his lips sealed for the rest of his life? Ciel sighed and decided to let the conversation drop.

He picked up Elizabeth's laundry, (really, why must girls wear or have such a ludicrous amount of clothes anyway?), but even this task proved to be difficult because of the dress he was wearing. Damn short dress! It was even more embarrassing when his step-sister insistently kept his eyes on him and ate her food at the same time. He willed the blush on his face to go away, along with his growing irritation, but it was hard when you could hear that annoying piece of shit complement your appearance every five seconds!

"All right already! I'm cute! I'm adorable! Whatever! I'm leaving and I will be back with your fucking clean laundry later! Good-bye Elizabeth!" Ciel snapped, running out of the room quickly with his arms full of dresses that were probably still clean. He didn't care, just so long as he got out of that hell hole with his dignity intact. He didn't wait for a response as he quickly made his way into the kitchen, dropped the clothes, and grabbed another of the silver trays.

He gulped in apprehension as he walked back up the stairs and towards Angela's room. He could handle the younger of his step-sisters, but he absolutely abhorred the elder of the two. She was the epitome of evil, yet no one would believe him. Outside, beyond the walls of his home, she was considered a goddess, the embodiment of beauty and all that was pure and good. If only they could see her true sadistic nature….

He stopped in front of Angela's room, waiting a beat before rapping the door three times. He heard multiple thuds come from within the room, and then he heard a low growl. Damn, just Ciel's luck. Angela had woken up in a foul mood. The boy gulped once again, steeling himself from what was to surely come. But, he knew that whatever did happen, Ciel Phantomhive would not be afraid. Being a Phantomhive meant that it was duty to uphold his name by never showing fear.

"Get in here, you poor excuse for a waste of space!" roared a voice that belonged to none other than Angela. "Quickly, or I'll start getting violent! I'm starving!"

Ciel took that threat as the right time to make his appearance in the room. He slammed the door open, wincing upon hearing the light 'crack' he heard the door emit. He would have to fix it later. For now, he strode into the room with an air of indifference surrounding him, the tea swishing around in the porcelain cup it resided in. That sound made his stomach grumble. He hadn't noticed it, but he was hungry as well. However, he couldn't think about eating until all of his relatives were fed. It was either that, or not eat at all.

He scanned the room, and, unlike Elizabeth's room, he could describe it in one word. It was pure white, from the bed, to the walls, and all the way to her closet. Hell, every outfit she wore was white. He believed it was to portray how 'innocent' and 'pure' Angela really was, but he knew it was a façade. If the colors of her clothes were to really reflect her soul, then every single one of her dresses would be splattered with splotches of black and red.

"Finally! Now serve me my breakfast before I get mother!" Angela barked, slamming her fists on the bed in anger.

"Yes, I know. Mother and all that." Ciel sighed as he scurried to the side of the rather large bed, having heard that threat every day. It was getting kinda old, or was it just Ciel? He delicately placed the tray in his step-sister's lap, wary of the glare that was boring into his skull. He felt Angela shake in anger, and after setting aside her breakfast, she leaped from the bed and kicked Ciel to the floor.

"Are you mocking me? I'll get mother in here right now, but I'll let you redeem yourself. Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. Now." the woman commanded as she stepped on Ciel's back and stepped down. Personally, Angela loved to cause others pain. It was a hobby to her, figuring out new ways to torture people. But, what made it all the more fun was using those new techniques on Ciel. The way he tried to keep in his yelps and screams of pain was so adorable, yet she could plainly see it in his eyes. She loved to see him fully vulnerable and exposed.

Ciel, at that moment, was struggling to get out from under his step-sister's foot. He hated to admit it, but the pressure of her foot was hurting, and he was starting to have problems with breathing. He desperately wished that he could've been blessed with at least some muscle, but instead, Ciel was gifted an intelligent mind and a feminine face and body. The boy let out a sigh of defeat, and resolved to give in, even if it was against his usual nature. He stopped wriggling, and lifted his hands in surrender.

"All right, all right! I'll do it! Just get off of me so I can apologize!" the eye-patched boy exclaimed, trying his best not to pass out from lack of oxygen. He needed air, now!

Angela gave a smirk and a victorious laugh before removing her foot from her step-brother's back. Immediately afterwards, Ciel scrambled to take in as much air as he could before he felt a harsh tug on his hair. Then, pain skyrocketed through his skull as his head was bashed into the floor as Angela put her mouth next to his left ear.

"Then get started, you little piece of crap." she rasped before once again throwing the noble's head on the floor, smiling at the small whimper she finally managed to elicit from the boy's mouth.

The Phantomhive lie on the ground, struggling to keep consciousness, still gulping in air. He slowly got on his knees, making sure not to upset his head anymore. He bowed his head at the women's feet, and then the begging was to be commenced. Oh, how he despised sounding so…so…weak. So vulnerable. So utterly exposed. But, he had no other choice. There was no one to protect him. No one at all. He bit at his lip once, naively thinking that the pain in his lip was far worse than the blow to his pride he was about to make. But, Ciel was merely deluding himself. The pain in his lip was destined to vanish; the blow to his pride was not.

"Please, do not tell mother. I will be good. Just, don't tell mother. I promise it'll never happen again." Ciel knew all of his spoken words were empty and meaningless, but he hoped that they would deceive his ego-centric step-sister. It seemed to work as he heard maniacal laughter erupt from Angela's lips.

"That's right! That's how it should always be! On your knees! Ha ha ha! Fine, I will not tell mother. But, you better keep to that promise. Or else, you know what the punishment is already, don't you?" the women in white sneered down, her mood getting better by the minute at seeing this boy's distressed face. It felt like her birthday!

Ciel scoffed at Angela's expression. Of course he knew what the punishment was! He had experienced it when he was only eleven, only a week after his father had expired. Even thinking about it made shivers run up his spine and through his body. He would never want to do it again, and strived to avoid it every day since it occurred. So, he just stood up, even though all of the joints in his body were moaning and protesting in pain. It took a time, but he succeeded in standing and keeping on his two feet. He then slowly walked to the doorway, ignoring the stare that was fixated on his back. Even when all of their pride had been stripped from their hands, Phantomhives always made sure that they left with as much as they could salvage. He passed through, and closed the door behind him.

At last, it was Madame Red's turn to be fed. Even though she didn't particularly enjoy sweets like her daughters, she would tolerate it. He passed into the kitchen, grabbed the last of the silver trays, and proceeded to make the journey to his step-mother's room. The time to make it to her room isn't long, but the time Ciel spends in it feels like an eternity to him. He knocked once, it was all that was needed to make his presence known, before he twisted the doorknob and made his way into the depths of Hell.

Hell was an accurate word to describe the room that Angelina Durless lay in. Just as her daughter's rooms were smothered with one specific color, so was hers. Everywhere a person could see it was stained with the color of fire and blood. Every crack was red, as if a mass murderer dragged to his victims to this room and painted the walls with their very own blood. However, it was a collage of many different shades of red, some so light, it was almost considered pink. Some so dark, it almost looked black. If someone were to be locked in the room for too long, Ciel thought that one would go mad.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, he almost waddled over to Angelina's bedside before setting her breakfast on her lap. He awaited for her assessment on how well he had prepared her meal. The women smothered in red first took a sip of the tea, the most important part of the meal she herself had said. He rolled it over her tongue and swallowed quietly. She seemed to be pleased with it as she then moved on to the crepes. She stabbed at the French pastry with a fork and brought it to her red lips, taking a bite before munching and swallowing once more. She pushed the tray aside and ran her hand through her short hair before looking to the boy to the right of her.

"You've done satisfactory work today. Now, go and do your chores like you've been told." Madame Red instructed, and with a wave of her hand, Ciel was granted permission to leave the room. With haste, he exited the room and rushed back to the kitchen to where all of the laundry had piled up. He let out a moan of displeasure before getting to work, not even having the chance to partake in eating breakfast.

Ciel was sweeping the floor when the doorbell rang. He dropped the broom and hurried to answer it. He swung open the door, revealing a young blonde man outside. The noble blushed slightly because he was forced to wear such apparel in front of this man. The other also blushed, never before meeting such an adorably cute being before. The young blonde then coughed into his palm and proceeded to take out a scroll and read from it.

"Hear ye hear ye! I am a messenger that comes from the palace, and I am here to deliver a message to the Phantomhive manor. It reads King Beelzebub and Queen Lucifer will be holding a ball for the twentieth birthday of their son, Prince Sebastian Michaelis, on Saturday. All females of the household are encouraged to attend. That is all." the royal messenger rolled up the scroll and put it back in the folds of his clothing, smiling at a job well done. When he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. He turned around to face Ciel, and gave an exuberant grin. "Yes?" he questioned the boy in front of him, being polite.

"What is your name?" Ciel asked the other, knowing that he was only a child as well.

"Finnian sir!" he beamed with happiness practically oozing from his very being. Ciel shivered from the aura the boy, Finnian he now knew him as, emitted. He pushed back the feeling to vomit, and threw the blonde a smile.

"Well then. Finnian, I thank you for your services. I'll make sure that my household receives your message. And, I hope to see you there." Ciel gave another grin and held back a laugh as the boy nodded and departed. This could benefit him greatly. After all, one could never have too many pawns in the game of life.

The young Phantomhive picked up the broom he had abandoned and continued to sweep the floors until they sparkled. He would inform his idiotic relatives of this ball, but nobody said that he had to tell them now. It was, of course, on Saturday. That gave him three days to procrastinate on his promise. He giggled at the thought. It was absolutely delightful to mess around with his devil of a family, even more so when they didn't even know about it.

However, Ciel's thoughts ventured back onto the ball. It sounded like it would be fun! To crash, of course. And he would be damned if he missed the opportunity to ruin one of the biggest parties of the century. So, as he kneeled down to wipe the floor of any dirt or grime, a smirk appeared on his face as the boy thought of ways to mess up the event of the century. It was time to start Operation: Party Crasher. And, it was something that he would make sure never left anyone's minds.

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Whoo! Finally done with the chapter! Again, so sorry for leaving for months on end! Writer's block is a bitch! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, and I will try to get out weekly updates again since my motivation is back. Reviews are not required, but would be nice! **


End file.
